LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series
"LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series" is a LEGO stop motion series released in both YouTube and in Marvel Fanon Wiki by Benspider. It takes inspiration mainly from Spectacular Spider-Man, Spider-Man, Spider-Man 2, the Earth-616 Spider-Man comic books, the Ultimate Spider-Man comic books, '' the Spider-Man'' movie games and the Spidey comic books, but also from Spider-Man 3, Spider-Man: The New Animated Series, Spider-Man: The Animated Series, the Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions game, the Spider-Man: Edge of Time game, the Marvel Adventures: Spider-Man ''comic books, and pieces as well as from other Spider-Man related media as well as other Marvel Fanon Wiki articles and YouTube fan series, yet it gives them a new spin.The first episode will be released around December of 2016. The series has a bigger focus on Spider-Man's civilian life as Peter Parker. The series will only feature only characters from an adaptation of Spider-Man. Characters Featured characters * Spider-Man (Peter Benjamin Parker) Supporting characters * Aunt May Reilly * Uncle Ben Parker * Mary Jane Watson * Need Lee * Harry Osborn * Jason Macandale * Gwen Stacy (Spider-Woman) * Captain George Stacy * Scarlet Spider (Ben Reilly) * Toxin (Patric Mulligan) * Eugene "Flash " Thompson * Kenny Kong * Liz Allen * Prowler (Hobbie Brown) * Glory Grant * Jason Ionello * Mr. Davis * Charlie Weiderman * Patch (Federick Foswell) * Scarlet Spider (Kaine Parker) * J. Jonah Jameson * Betty Brant * Joseph Robertson * Randy Robertson * Ashley Kafka * Sha Shan * Black Cat (Felicia Hardy) * Agent Spider (Jessica Drew/"Peter Parker" clone) * Norman Osborn * Punisher * Joseph Smith * Bart Hammilton * Dr. Damon Ryder * Fracis Klhun * Seymour O'Reilly * Sean "Tiny" McKeever * Officer Vin Gonzales * Captain George Stacy * Sargent Jean De Wolffe * Dr. Ludwig Rinehart * Dr Ted Twaki * Sergeant Stan Carter * Dr Bromwell * Proffesor Aron Warren Villains * Green Goblin (????) * Kingpin (Wilson Fisk) * Michel Morbius * Doppelganger * Scorpion I (Mac Donald Gargan) * Scorpion II ("Peter Parker" clone ) * Mysterio (Quentin Beck) * Kraven the Hunter (Sergei Kravenoff) * Sandman (William Baker) * Vulture I (Adrian Toomes) * Vulture II (Rainero Drago) * Vulture III (Clifton Shallot) * Carrion ("Miles Warren" * Red Vulture (Jimmy Natale) * Rhino (Alexander O'hirn) * Shocker I (Herman Shultz ) * Vulturions ** Honcho ** Pigeon ** Gripes ** Senator Woodman * Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius) * Dopplenganger ("Peter Parker" clone) * Fusion ( Mark Markley) * Calypso * Stregon * Electro (Max Dillon) * Venom (Eddie Brock) * Carnage (Kletus Cassidy) * Lizard (Curt Connors) * Goblin King (Phil Urich) * Menace (Lily Holister) * Carrion ("Miles Warren" clone) * Jackal (Miles Warren) * Kaine Parker * Molten Man (Mark Allan) * Tombstone (Lonnie Lincoln) * Styx * Stone * Mendel Stromm * Hammerhead (Joseph) * Crusher Hogan * The Queen (Adriana Soria) * Morlun * Eros * Fly * Shathra * Chameleon (Dimitri Kravinoff) * Tinkerer (Jimmy Natale) * Silver Sable (Sable Manfredi ) * Silvermane (Silvio Manfredi ) * Hydro Man (Morris Bench) * Supercharger * Joystick (Janice Yanizeski) * White Dragon * Scarlet Beetle * Scorcher * Ox * Shocker II (Montana) * Fancy Dan * Hobgoblin (?????) * Justin Hammer * Giacomo Fortunato * Jackal (Miles Warren) Episodes '''Season 1 : Learning to crawl ' *1. Changes: A year after Spider-Man's debut, Spidey defeats some thugs and remembers his origins just when he is hunted by Kingpin's Enforcers. Can Spidey deal with them? *2. Wounded : After Spider-Man interferes another one of his operations, Wilson Fisk (the Kingpin) contracts Kraven the Hunter just when Peter gets his internship at Horizon Labs. Can Spidey survive the hunter and get to work with his idols? *3. Illusive: After the Kingpin puts a bounty on Spider-Man's head, Mysterio tries to collect it by destroying the wall crawler. *4. Flying Hunter: When Adrian Toomes' projects are rejected by Oscorp only to find that they are using his technology without paying him, he goes after Norman Osborn just as Peter is staying in the Osborns house. And so it's up to Peter to stop Toomes from killing his best friend's father. *5. Shocking: Herman Schultz is a normal criminal who steals two prototype vibro gauntlets and shock absorption suit from Crime Master's men and decides to use them to rob banks which puts him against Spider-Man. Can Spider-Man defeat an enemy he can't harm? *6. Drained: When a freak accident happens at Horizon Labs, Max Dillon gets turned into living energy conduit and he seeks to be cured. Meanwhile, Spider-Man is exhausted, so how will he defeat Electro if he can keep himself awake for more than ten minutes? *7.Reptilian: After the Electro incident, Dr. Connors tries regrowing his arm with lizard DNA spliced with Oz, which turns him into a gigantic reptile which Peter has to stop. *8.Evolution: After the Lizard incident Otto Octavius is ordered by Norman Osborn ,who is secretly working with the Kingping , to make supervillains to distract Spider-Man and the first one is the scorpion a private investigator was order by Jameson to get information on spider man all the while Spidey has to study for a geometry exam. *9. Stung: After Kraven's defeat at the hands of Spider-Man, Kingpin creates a clone of Spider-Man to put him out of commission. Can Spidey survive the a new the Scorpion who is out to asume his identity and knows everything about him? *10. Big Problem: *11. Shocking outcome : *12. The Sands of Corruption: *13. *14. Armed and Dangerous: *15. Rise of the Goblin part 1: *16. Rise of the Goblin part 2: *17. Metamorphosis: *18. Corruption : *19. Exodus: *20. and Effect: Season 2 *1. Easter eggs Trivia *The series was originally meant to be live action, but due to finding no one wanted to act in it and because of some budget concerns, the series was made into a LEGO stop motion series. *After the failed live action idea the series was going to be pivot animated but the idea was dropped. *The series is animated at 20 fps. *The series was originally animated using dragonframe but benspider instead chose monkeyjam. *The series takes place in Earth-616901616 (I already know that it is a number extremely large and impractical). *Benspider has said that each arc will be released as a movie and that each one of the movies will include deleted scenes. *Benspider is still selecting which minifigures to use as each character except for the Burglar and Kingpin's which have already been selected. *There have been 5 rewrites so far *In the first pitch many villains would have been created by the same accident as Spider-Man. Note: all of the non powered Villains would have used the accident to steal tech from OsCorp *Almost all characters are voiced by Benspider. *Most minifigures used in the show are a combination of decals, sculpting, painting and printing. *Originally the show was going to take place one year after the Green Goblin and Gwen Stacy's deaths in a reality split off from Earth-616. * This series is part of Benspider's project to make 1 LEGO stop motion series', eight of them being Spidey series'(LEGO Web of Spider-Man ,The Amazing LEGO Spider-Man:the web series , LEGO Webspinner : the web series , LEGO Astonishing Spider-Man, Ultimate LEGO Spider-Man : the web series , LEGO Spider-Man learning to crawl the web series, LEGO Uncanny Spider-Man: the web series). Designs * Spider-Man's design is a mix of the Spectacular Spider-Man animated series and Todd McFarlane designs. Easter Eggs Category:Spiderman Category:Benspider Category:Series Category:Youtube Category:LEGO Category:Stop motion Category:Earth 616901616 Category:Spider-Man Category:Brickfilm Category:Web series Category:Media Category:LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series Category:Coming soon Category:Coolot1